


Repetido

by ohsorry (cbofdrainbow)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, bad grammar, idk - Freeform, little drunk kiss, very short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/ohsorry
Summary: no les gusta besarse donde vives? o no besan a los muchachos





	Repetido

Cuando nos conocimos, era diciembre. Ya no era verano donde vivo, así que volé a Argentina y volví a empezar el verano. Todo de Nuevo, en una isla.

era raro encontrar a la persona con la misma nacionalidad en esta tierra lejana, pero lo veo, bailando ,no tenía la misma complexión de los latinos. Él es completamente asiático. Estaba claro cuando vi algo de coreano escrito en su camisa.

Salí de la pista de baile pero luego nos volvimos a encontrar en el bar y supongo que se dio cuenta porque sonrió tan ancho y lindo. ¿No lo mencioné ?, él es lindo.

\- no eres de Corea?

\- Daegu

\- Busan

\- no tan lejos

se rió, y es bastante indigno de confianza decir cosas mientras estás borracho pero ese fue un sonido tan hermoso, como una música latina, como la música aquí, suave. atractivo.

Habló - Me aburría. El verano terminó pero no lo quiero así. es gracioso. no podemos movernos cuando queramos y hacer trampa en el tiempo

-De ningún modo

\- um?

\- Creo que podemos hacer eso,movernos a algún lado para recuperar nuestro tiempo

\- podemos hablar entonces

Estuvimos hablando toda la noche y pronto los dos estábamos tan borrachos.

Había alcohol en sus labios y pensé que él también vio eso en los mios porque se movió sin vacilar, y cuando nos conocimos por los labios, fue un saludo con tanta pureza.

Me quedé impactado. El preguntó - no les gusta besarse donde vives? o no besan a los muchachos

murmuré - nada de eso

-creo que es la cultura aqui

-es la cultura?

-es la cultura besarse en las mejillas

-Fue los labios

-Lo sé

 

realmente no  
pero a nadie le importa.

(fue verano. Después de todo)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. prob terrible grammar.  
> i triEd.


End file.
